


"I Can't Take This Anymore"

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No beta we die like immortals, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Two of Febuwhump 2021.The day was like any other, post mission. Nicky rose almost with the sun, enjoying the quiet in the small cabin that they were currently in. Joe wouldn’t move for several hours, curled up underneath the covers on the large bed they’d claimed nearly one hundred years prior.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	"I Can't Take This Anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> I though yesterday's prompt gave me issues. I think I rewrote the beginning of this ten times, changing the plot every.single.time. But I like how this came out.
> 
> No connection to Day One.

The day was like any other, post mission. Nicky rose almost with the sun, enjoying the quiet in the small cabin that they were currently in. Joe wouldn’t move for several hours, curled up underneath the covers on the large bed they’d claimed nearly one hundred years prior.

He quietly walked into the kitchen, not making much sound at all. No need to wake anyone up before breakfast was -

Nicky stopped in the doorway.

After the mission the day previous (successful, no one on the team died, Andy didn’t get a scratch, Nile came away with a little more light in her eyes), he’d been the one to do the final lockup. Prep for the morning, hide a few new weapons, and ensure the main door was blocked.

Maybe he was too optimistic that the day before was a success.

Nile sat at the small table in the middle of the room, holding her phone. She didn’t seem to register his presence.

“Nile.”

She slowly turned to look at him. Tear tracks were stained on her skin. 

“I found this next to my bed this morning. I can’t read it.”

She held out a torn page, looking as though it was ripped from a book. He immediately recognized the handwriting scrawled across the paper. One glance gave him all the information he needed.

“Andy has gone after Quynh. She can’t take the thought of her not being with us.”

The young girl took a shaky breath. “Oh. Thank God. I though it was a suicide note.”

Nicky let out a hollow laugh and sat down next to her. “Maybe, maybe not. We do not yet know if it is possible to save Quynh from her cage.”

Nile gave him the smallest of smiles. “She’ll be back. With or without Quynh, she’ll be back. She’s got three good reasons to come back.”

“Oh?” The Italian chuckled, “and what would those be?”

She leaned over and grabbed one of his hands. “You, me, and my impeccable choice in music of course. Your husband need not apply.”

Nicky let out a hearty laugh, no longer worried about waking anyone, as Joe could (and had) slept through a stampede before.

“Poor Joe, left out in the cold. Perhaps it will teach him to not steal all the covers from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending. But I have a headache, so whatever.


End file.
